Eggnog
by Fireflower19
Summary: Christmas is coming! Dai and Dark better get their shopping done! But, I believe they are the ones in store for a surprise. *Christmas Special / One-shot*


Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel.

**)*(**Eggnog**)*(**

By: Fireflower19

**A/N: I thank Dawns Eternal Twilight for the Christmas cheer passed into this story. I'd nearly lost it. But, it was proven to me that kindness does exist. **

**-****)*(****-**

Christmas was looming nearer everyday. Soon, Daisuke would have to get his act together and make the final decision on his friends and family's presents for the year. _It's got to be something really special this time, _he thought on his walk home from the next to last day of school. _It's got to show them how much they mean to me._

**'Silly, you know they already know how much you care. Take it easy and have fun with shopping around.'**

Daisuke stopped walking and looked beside him into a frosted window. It displayed a miniature Christmas scene. A little handmade lake was frozen over with tiny motorized figures bundled up in thick coats skating all around it. It was fascinating how well the characters moved. He gasped and put his gloved hands up to the window. His view became blocked by the closeness of his exhaling breaths fogging the glass. It really was unusually cold outside for this time of year, but he paid that no mind as he wiped the window clear and the fake snow of the scenery glittered brilliantly white up at him. His smile grew wide in astonishment as his vision trailed across the tiny trees scattered in the white glitter, until they fell on the biggest tree. It stood about six inches high with white softly coating its green branches. Green, purple and blue lights glowed in a spiral along the tree, then alternated to red, gold and orange. It was beautiful and so alive and warm with the emotions of love and friendships. He wanted it... so very badly.

**'We've come to town to buy presents for the others not ourselves,' **Dark laughed.

'I know.' Daisuke fidgeted, shifting his weight around from foot to foot almost like he was hopping.

**'Come on, we'll be back to see this again. I know the perfect gift I'm getting Emiko-chan, and I want to get it before the store closes next door.'**

'Okay,' Daisuke said somewhat sadly. 'This is too expensive for me anyway.'

Dark took notice of the price tag on the item of interest. _**Ouch.**_ _**Well, I could steal this... **_he thought. _**But, it's a Christmas gift, so that wouldn't be right...**_

'So,' Daisuke turned away with an air of cheer and sprinted off to the cute shop next door, waving as he passed lots of couples also doing their Christmas shopping, 'what are you getting mom?'

** 'I'm getting her this really good chocolate coffee mix that I'm sure she'll go crazy over. You?'**

'I'm still deciding,' Daisuke link-spoke as he opened the door to the shop. Bells sweetly chimed his entry. The place was completely decked out in the holiday spirit. Colorful orbs hung everywhere, and even though many people were loading their shopping carts full, the isles were still stocked with many different holiday treats and toys. The place was bigger than it had seemed from on the outside, but still retained a homey and cozy atmosphere. There was even a table surrounded by plushy chairs, and a television on the far right side of the store. People were gathered there together drinking hot cocoa and laughing merrily. Daisuke immediately loved the place.

**'Let's hurry, Dai, or the Christmas chorals are going to drive me bonkers.' **Leave it to Dark not to like something he did. Within fifteen minutes, Dark had managed to find the perfect gifts for the family. Daisuke still hadn't made up his mind, and the uniqueness of Dark's gifts were taunting him. How could he find something that would be appreciated as much as Dark's would be?

**'...Dai, I have an idea. Your mother would probably enjoy a break from the kitchen. Why don't you make a Christmas feast for everyone? I'll put up with being stuck in the kitchen with you.'**

'Huh? ...I don't know...'

**'Come on! You're not that bad in home economics.'**

'Okay, okay,' Daisuke sighed and glanced at the front of the store. A familiar blue-haired figure passed by the line of large windows in that instant. He was wrapped in a smoke-gray coat, carrying something in a medium-sized, gift-wrapped box. It was prettily done with deep metallic blue wrapping and tied with a shining red bow.

"Wow. I wonder who that's for," Daisuke said out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Saehara spoke from right beside Daisuke.

"Eeeeyyyaaa!" Daisuke jumped and turned on his best friend. "Don't sneak up on me!" Saehara wasn't fazed, and chose to ignore his peeved friend's comment.

"Want to come investigate with me?" he asked excitedly.

"No," Daisuke shook his head. "I've still got some things to pick up," he added to make sure Saehara didn't try to coax him further.

"Shoot," Saehara frowned. "Well, the twins wanted me to let you know we've been invited to go with them to ice skate for a few hours on Christmas Eve. It's suppose to be their present to us. Aren't they so nice!"

"Great! And, now I know the perfect gift to give!" Daisuke smiled.

"What is it?" Saehara pulled him into a headlock and playfully ruffled his hair. Daisuke's shopping basket thumped to the floor. A few people turned to watch and giggle at them.

"I can't say!" Daisuke whined, pulling free.

"Humph!" his best friend sniffed. "I've got to go before I lose our fellow classmate." He ran to the front of the store. "Later!" he waved. The entry bells chimed again as he disappeared. Daisuke picked up his basket, and started scanning the isles for the stuff he'd need for the planned holiday feast.

**'So, what are you getting your friends?' **Dark asked.

'It's simple,' he responded. 'We'll need something to warm us up after skating for so long. I'm going to make homemade eggnog.' Daisuke practically bounded to all the isles he visited. Inside, Dark wondered if the boy was more suited to cooking rather than being a thief. Or maybe his happiness was born more from relief at finally knowing what to get everyone. He hurried to check out and continue on home, of course he wanted to stop by the other shop real quick to see that fascinating Christmas scene one last time.

He passed the window and looked in surprised to see it had already been sold. He tried not to be sad. _Someone's getting a great present, _he thought and wondered who it could be. Secretly, he had hoped he would have been the one to get it. But, it didn't look as if that would happen now.

**-.-**

It was early Christmas Eve. Daisuke had already finished all the desserts he was going to serve for tomorrow, although unbeknown to him his mother had kept a close eye on her son's progress. She'd secretly wanted to help out, but he had done this for her and she hadn't wanted to spoil that, no matter how fun it would have been to cook along side him for once.

**'You don't have much longer before we have to leave,' **Dark warned.

'I know.' Daisuke stared at the little recipe booklet in his hand. 'But, I don't think you can make warm eggnog. It has to be cold, and now I don't know what to do!'

"What's the matter, Dai?" Emiko asked. She couldn't resist this chance. Her son hung his head and handed the little booklet over.

"I can't make warm eggnog for my friends," he pouted.

"I see. Why don't you take some of the Christmas eggnog I made yesterday and prepare some hot peppermint cocoa right quick? That way you have eggnog, but also have something everyone can drink for warmth?" Daisuke brightened.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"And look," she said, while crossing the kitchen, "I even have two containers and a mug set that I'll pack up for you to take. It'll keep both drinks at the right temperatures until you all are ready to enjoy them."

It wasn't long before Daisuke made his way to the indoor ice skating rink close to the edge of town. While it was indeed cold outside, it wasn't near enough to freeze any of the large bodies of water near the area, so they'd have to make due inside a building. But, that was more than fine with him. For sure everyone would have fun anyway. He toted the bag he carried the drinks in higher as he went through the front door. Everyone was already there getting their skates on. The twins waved him over.

"Hey," Riku greeted him. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to his decorative bag.

"Just something for us later," he answered.

"You should put it in the locker then," Risa said, pointing to one that was open. "It's ours for the day and it'll be safe in there. Your skates are in there too."

"Let's get out there people!" Saehara yelled, bursting forth impatiently into the crowd of skaters. Immediately he slipped to his butt, and started speeding past couples left and right. People dodged as he crackled and hollered across the ice. Daisuke and the girls sweat dropped.

"I'm nervous," Risa admitted. "I haven't skated much," she said, as she inched closer to the opening of the ice.

"Just hold on to the wall and act like you're walking, but instead of lifting your foot as you step, push out at a slight angle with it. You'll get your bearings soon enough," Riku assured without much worry.

"You make it sound so easy," Risa grumbled. Daisuke stood up with his skates on and inched towards Risa.

"You want me to go first?" he asked. She quickly nodded. "Alright," he said, moving to step in front of her. He looked out across the wide blue terrain in front of him. Both his hands held firm to the frame of the entry way beside him. Excitement and nerves hit at the same time. Maybe he shouldn't do this? He wasn't the best when it came to balance.

"How about I go?" Riku huffed.

**'Or why not me?' **Dark spoke slyly. Daisuke gulped and stepped onto the ice. Big mistake. He hadn't even gotten his second foot all the way out before he'd felt the sensation of falling. Training kicked in, and he flexibly hooked a leg on the opposite side of the entry frame and reeled himself smoothly up on a single skate, catching a hold on the wall to remain steady. The twins awed at the cool display.

**'Better watch it,' **Dark warned.

"I'm going to get you!" Saehara roared, coming up fast behind Daisuke and still sliding on his butt. By now all the other skaters had learned to stay on the other side of the ice and away from the renegade black-haired boy.

"Wah!" Daisuke cried as he got pushed and carried off fast. Too fast. **'Hello!' **Dark shouted in surprise.

Suddenly Daisuke spun and fell, branching off sideways while Saehara continued on straight. Laughter crackled. The girls sweat dropped. After a few hours and many a sore behind, the gang called in quits with smiles.

"This is your mom's yummy eggnog. I remember it," Saehara sighed contently.

"Yep, but I made the hot cocoa."

"It's delicious," Risa commented. Riku wrapped her hands around a warm mug full of it.

"It knocks off the chill for sure," she said.

Daisuke smiled. "I have one more thing for everyone," he spoke. "But first I need to go see if Hiwatari can make it. We'll all meet at the park after sunset."

"Oh? This sounds nice!" Risa exclaimed. Riku and Saehara nodded.

**-.-**

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke pressed the doorbell again and another buzz went off beyond his friend's apartment door. Finally, the plain door opened to reveal Satoshi.

"Yes?" he asked stoically to the redhead.

"I... uh... brought something for you and wanted to invite you to see something at the park tonight. Will you come?" Satoshi stepped aside like the last time he'd visited.

"Come on in," Satoshi invited rather than answering. Daisuke nodded and stepped over the apartment's threshold. Inside, he noticed the place lacked any decorations, yet papers littered a coffee table and the computer was on. Seemed like the holidays were passing his friend by, but work wasn't. That was sad. Daisuke turned as his friend closed the door.

"How about you try both of these?" he offered brightly, holding his bag higher.

"Sure." The ghost of a smile crossed Satoshi's features.

At the small kitchen table, Daisuke put two different cups in front of Satoshi. His friend looked down at both of them, appearing to study the creme colored one a good bit. He picked up the hot cocoa and tried that one carefully as it was very hot. Blue brows furrowed slightly.

"Do you like it?" Daisuke questioned shyly, already fearing the answer. Satoshi put the cup down slowly.

"I've never had peppermint in hot chocolate before. It's... different."

"Ah."

Satoshi picked up the eggnog filled cup and hesitantly brought it up to his nose before sipping it. He immediately regretted it. This drink had never mixed well with him, and it seemed years hadn't changed that fact. He closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth so he wouldn't spew all over Daisuke, and tried to swallow.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke got up, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Satoshi only shook his head, attempting to be polite, but there was no way he could mask what had already transpired. He jerked forward as his body refused to do the impossible and simply swallow. Oh no. He was about to lose it!

"Hiwatari, don't make yourself if you don't like it!"

A little gulp was heard and Satoshi leaned his head back to look up at Daisuke, his eyes slightly watering.

"Thank you. I'll stick with the chocolate, if you don't mind," Satoshi said with as much dignity as he could muster after almost gagging in front of the unsettled Niwa.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd only known-"

"No. I thought that maybe my tastes had changed since I last tried it."

"So... will you be coming to the park tonight?"

"I think I will," said the blunette, returning to his cocoa. Daisuke smiled.

**-.-**

That night, Daisuke, Saehara, and the twins walked the trail to the open area of the park. Beautiful Christmas lights sparkled behind them as they separated from the rest of the crowd. Daisuke glanced at his watch and made up his mind. Hiwatari wasn't there yet, but the show would have to start now or he'd risk ruining it.

"Okay," he addressed them all. "I've got to go take care of the surprise. Everyone keep watch towards the sky." They nodded, totally puzzled as he disappeared into the night.

"I'm here!" he called to his folks and a few other of the gathered towns people.

"Help us finish with this row," his father said, bent over some mysterious shapes. With effort, they hurried to complete it. After a few more tweaks to the plan, along with some more rushing, they backed up and prepared to light the fireworks. This would be an amazing display.

'Dark, do you want to do the honors?' Daisuke asked. He felt the phantom thief grin inside. Yes, he definitely wanted to.

"Alright," Emiko said to the helpful towns people, "go to your loved ones before we start the show." They happily followed the command, rushing back towards the far off Christmas lights. Daisuke let Dark have control.

"Make sure that you keep a careful eye on the fireworks, Dark," Emiko said. "Don't let any unexpected accidents happen."

"Sure thing." Dark stretched his arms high above his head, a huge smile on his face. A few minutes passed. All the towns people were now back beside their loved ones, waiting.

"Alright, go ahead and light them," Kosuke signaled.

Dark bent, grabbing the master fuse. With a flick of a black feather, the fuse began sparking. He watched with growing excitement as a chain of fuses lit and began shortening. When the first rocket caught, Dark summoned his wings. The same rocket took off with a startling cry into the night and he leaped after it, speeding his wings along. The feathers of them gave off a strange purple light.

**'Dark! What are you doing?'**

'What's it look like I'm doing? I'm racing it!'

**'That's dangerous!'**

Dark pumped his wings hard, but the rocket was way too fast. After a few seconds, he gave up, and dived before the blast could catch them. Daisuke jumped as the colorful blast exploded in way closer proximity than he was used to.

"Darn. I'll beat the next one."

**'Dark!' **Daisuke whined.

"Lighten up! Isn't this exciting?" Other rockets were coming up. Dark turned in preparation for them. One zoomed by, causing his feathers to glow brighter. This time he kept up, and decided to weave through a few more that were closely synchronized with it. Laughing, he stopped beating his wings and leaned backwards, falling into a dive. Multiple explosions rippled the air above them. Colors swirled blindingly. More rockets came up. Dark twisted out the way, throughly enjoying himself. Below, the crowd was gasping at the extraordinary images the fireworks were leaving. However, they were unable to tell Phantom Dark played within them.

**'Dark! Land! Please! The sky is about to be flooded with fireworks!' **The finale was going to be completely astounding, and it wouldn't be long now before all those fiery things zoomed loose.

Dark laughed again, so very happy and decided to give his Tamer a break. A white clad figure chose that moment to sneak up behind them. Dark spun in midair to a smiling face with golden-amber eyes. The atmosphere suddenly turned colder.

"What are you doing here?" Dark asked sternly.

Krad merely blinked, and then dived. Another round of fireworks were about to go off. Dark hastily moved out of their range. Rockets began streaming upwards. The kaito watched in partial amazement at his counterpart's skill as he met one of them, and then quickly changed directions with it. Following it up, he gave Dark a side glance as he flew past. A ways above, Krad spun, branching in his flight to clear the blast. He then dived down after Dark. The colors of the fireworks played behind him, highlighting with almost eerie tones.

Stunned and confused, Dark lost most of the head start he could have had. He quickly turned, aiming for the ground. Krad was hot on his heels. The white angel aligned himself with Dark, changing course only slightly to get above, yet remain parallel with him. Gloved hands came around Dark's chest, and carefully controlled white wings brushed over black ones as they raced towards the ground at dizzying speeds. Dark gasped at the unexpected contact. Gently, Krad pulled them out of the dive to fly evenly, just barely clearing over the treetops.

The figure above pressed into him, holding him close. Luminous purple eyes teared at the impossible embrace. Wing muscles above tensed, preparing to flap to keep aloft, and Dark prepared his. Together, they moved in perfect sync. Dark suddenly felt a thousand years younger. Blond hair came into view from his peripheral vision.

"Merry Christmas," a voice said in whispered tones. Krad released him and quickly flew higher. Dark spun once again, surprised to see fireworks still setting the starry sky ablaze, illuminating the retreating white figure. He hadn't clearly heard one explosion since gloved hands had wrapped around him. Was it possible the Christmas spirit had melted Krad's hatred some? Nah. Dark must have gotten hit and knocked unconscious by a rocket. But, the realization of this didn't stop the droplets from falling past his chin. A bond was still alive between him and his opposite, whether it be a subconscious thing alive in him, or if Krad really had just played with him.

A little while later, Daisuke walked to find his friends amongst the lights of Christmas. He passed giant snowflakes, and towers with moving birds, running packs of wolves, and more. It was all so amazing! He found his friends waiting for him by what was the beginning of the lights. Oops. Apparently he'd taken the trail backwards.

"Hey, Dai," Saehara called, "wanna take the trail again now that we've got another with us?" Daisuke slowed as he noticed Satoshi there for the first time. Blue eyes looked him over as he came the last bit closer to the group. Daisuke smiled and laughed.

"Alright," the redhead readily agreed.

"The fireworks show was so pretty!" the twins cooed in unison.

"I could've sworn I saw an angel at the end," Risa spoke as they began walking. The lights danced across everyones' skin.

"Awesome!" Riku spoke in praise towards Daisuke. He blushed, then turned back towards Satoshi.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he questioned. Satoshi smiled and nodded.

"Very much so," the bluenette replied.

Lighthearted, the group disappeared into one of the many joys of Christmas. Once, Daisuke was heard yelling at the top of his lungs. From what _everyone_ could tell, Saehara had decided to pull some sorta prank. Even Satoshi was heard laughing with the rest of them. Soon, Daisuke recovered from the harmless prank enough to laugh too.

**-.-**

After a great feast the following day, the Christmas tree held a few presents under it. Among them was a nicely wrapped, metallic blue, medium-sized box, sporting a shining red bow. Daiki handed it to his grandson. "I want to see what this one is," he said.

Daisuke took the gift. _I remember this!_ He froze as the image of Satoshi walking past a large set of windows carrying the gift crossed his mind. He opened it as carefully as he could. Inside was the little Christmas scene he had been wanting so badly. There was also a note.

_ Niwa-_

_ I saw you downtown when a certain angel woke up. Seems he fell for this item almost as much as you did. Something in your reaction to it caused him to soften a great deal. It's mindbogglingly. I'll cherish the memories of yesterday, for I can't remember a time I've been happier. Merry Christmas._

_ ~Satoshi Hiwatari_

Blushing, with tears falling, Daisuke lifted his stunning gift out of its box and turned it on. The little figures began skating, and the biggest tree swirled its colors. He was embarrassed that his friend had seen him so hyped over it in town, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel warm about it.

"Okay, Kosuke, your turn," Emiko spoke. Daisuke glanced up, then out the window to hide away his tears.

"Ah, this must be from Dark. ...I don't know what to say." The house busted into laughs at the expression on Kosuke's face. He refused to let anyone look inside the box, and refused to take it out for all to see, even though Emiko tried to tilt it once.

The sun shone brightly in the clear radiant sky as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Daisuke said. When he opened the door he was surprised to see his friends smiling faces.

"Want to go ice skating again?" Saehara asked. "This time we're taking Hiwatari." He pointed somewhere behind him, past the twins to where the bluenette must be.

"Invite them in. Before you go we have to finish opening presents," Emiko called out. Saehara jumped at the chance, barreling past with revved hopes of having more eggnog. The twins followed him in, kindly bowing before moving on to greet everyone else. Satoshi slowly walked in.

Red looked right into blue. "Thank you," he said.

Satoshi smiled. "And, thank you. A certain someone wants to see another certain someone at the rink later. He wants to live, he says. That, and see how many times he can make this other certain someone fall." Purple flowed into red eyes, and Daisuke smirked in answer to the challenge. Suddenly, the twins were near, both holding out tall glasses of Christmas eggnog.

"Here," Risa said.

"One for both of you," Riku said. The boys both took the offered glasses.

"Um..." Daisuke said, glancing uncertainly at Hiwatari.

"Hot cocoa, please," Satoshi spoke. An overexcited Saehara bounded toward them, and Satoshi kindly thrust the glass at him before they all headed off into the kitchen. 

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** Merry Christmas everybody!**


End file.
